the story of a triangle love
by anggiedogawa
Summary: gomen, untuk fanfic ini, karena mengalami kesalahan pada penulisan dan penyusunan. dan parahnya lagi saya salah mempublish.. - - disini seorang pemuda yang sedang berlibur bertemu dengan seorang gadis. dan mereka berdua menjadi partner. akan terjadi cinta segitiga diantara mereka "apakah takdir mengizinkan kita bersama?" #berdasarkan kisah nyata author


Hai, semua… ini adalah fanfic keduaku. Mungkin ada kemiripan latar dgn fanfic sebelumnya " my love stay in beika" .. tapi tenang saja.. ceritanya beda kok..  
disini semua karakter akan digunakan.. tapi itu perlu bersabar… karena ceritanya akan bersambung… mungkin sampai 5 atau 8 chapter…

#maaf minna, yang kemarin salah publish... gomenasai... #menundukkan kepala ..

**rating : tergantung, pada saat ini T, mungkin akan berubah menjadi M.. #evil laugh**

**disclaimer : detective conan punya aoyama gosho, kalau punyaku, dunia akan membahana #lebay -_-**

**Warning : OOC , Gaje**

_**Selamat menbaca…. Please RnR ya…**_

_**Chapter 1**__  
__**semoga aku menemukan jawabannya**_

Sehelai daun _gingko_ jatuh berjatuhan menelusuri jalanan beika. Lelaki itu berjalan menyusuri jalan Beika siang itu. Sambil merapatkan mantel abu-abu. ia mengusap rambut hitam nya itu. Lelaki itu memperlambat langkahnya untuk mengamati daun _gingko_ yang berubah warna akibat musim gugur itu jatuh ke permukaan _jalan _trotoar beika.

Lelaki itu tersenyum hangat, ia sangat menyukai musim gugur, terutama musim gugur di beika. Musim di mana daun-daun pohon berubah warna menjadi kuning dan merah kecoklatan. Musim di mana daun-daun berjatuhan dari tangkai pohonnya, membuat jalanan bagaikan lautan daun. Dan juga musim di mana ia bertemu dengan cinta pertamanya. Di sini. Di beika

Terakhir kali Lelaki itu ke taman gingko ini kira kira sekitar satu tahun yang lalu ketika ia masih berumur lima belas tahun . dan pada akhirnya Lelaki itu mendapat sebuah kesempatan untuk mengunjungi taman ini lagi , Lelaki itu benar-benar tidak sabar untuk melihatnya. Dari bandara, perjalanan berlangsung selama satu jam dan menuju ke taman tersebut itupun sekitar 10 menit . setelah lama menunggu, akhirnya Lelaki itu sampai dan langsung menginjakkan kakinya ke taman ini.

"akhirnya aku bisa kesini, rasanya lama sekali" gumam Lelaki itu bernafas lega. " untuk saja aku dikasih libur sekolah selama 7 bulan . Jadi aku bebas" lanjutnya. Tapi sayang, mungkin ini takdir yang harus diterima Lelaki itu. Entah kenapa selalu saja ada yang menganggu ketenangannya.

disaat ia sedang mengamati, melihat, dan menikmati daun gingko yang jatuh dan menjadi lautan daun di jalanan, Tiba tiba saja ada perempuan jatuh pingsan . tentu saja Lelaki itu segera menghampiri perempuan yang tidak sadarkan diri itu.

" oi…oi... " Lelaki itu terus menepuk nepuk pipi perempuan tersebut. Karena perempuan itu tidak memberikan tanda tanda bangunj. Tanpa berpikir panjang, Lelaki itu segera membawa tubuh perempuan tersebut dan membawanya ke apartemen nya dengan mobilnya .

setelah sampai diapartemen nya, Lelaki itu pun segera membaringkan perempuan tersebut di ranjangnya dan merawatnya.

" cih, rupanya dia demam. Kenapa perempuan ini tetap keras kepala datang ke taman gingko sih, padahal aku ingin sekali menikmati daun gingko itu " gerutu Lelaki itu dalam hati.

" sekarang jam berapa , APA.. sekarang jam sepuluh malam, perempuan ini pun tidak mengeluarkan tanda tanda mau bangun. Masa aku tidur di sofa sih" gerutu Lelaki itu.

Karena Lelaki itu terlalu lelah, ia pun tertidur di kasur disamping perempuan tersebut pingsan " semoga saja dia besok bangun"

esok harinya, di pagi hari yang cerah menyapa dengan cahaya matahari yang bersinar begitu terangnya. tapi entah kenapa kedua remaja itu tidak menunjukkan tanda tanda bangun. mungkin mereka berdua hanyut oleh mimpi ya? entahlah, biarkan saja...

"ugh, kepalaku pusing" gumam perempuan itu.  
" aku dimana? Sepertinya ini bukan apartemenku ? jangan – jangan… " perempuan itu pun menoleh ke sampingnya dan menemukan seorang pemuda tertidur disampingnya sambil memeluknya. Tentu saja gadis itu berteriak " KYAAAAA….( Plaaakkkk )"

Lelaki itu mengelus pipinya yang memerah itu. " kau kenapa sih, bangun bangun sudah main menampar orang, keras lagi. Oi.. sakit baka " sekarang perempuan itu sedang mengobati pipi pemuda yang tadi ditamparnya. Tentu saja pipi pemuda itu bengkak karena kerasnya tamparan perempuan itu.

"siapa suruh anda memeluk saya tadi pagi" balas gadis itu dengan nada sarkatik sambil mengobati pipi pemuda tersebut.  
" I – I – I – tu – itu kan aku tidak sengaja." Elak Lelaki itu mukanya memerah karena teringat insiden tadi pagi.

**Flashback Beberapa menit yang lalu..**

" KYAAAAA… (plaaakkk)" perempuan itu pun menampar pemuda disampingnya itu. Pemuda itu pun terbangun karena kerasnya tamparan perempuan itu. " aduhh,, sakitnya.. siapa sih ( belum sadar ) " sambil mengelus pipinya dan kepalanya karena ia langsung terjatuh dari tempat tidurnya. " padahal tidurku nyenyak" gerutu pemuda itu dan matanya masih terpejam. pemuda itupun membuka matanya,dan terkejut karena ada perempuan di atas tempat tidurnya.

" ka – ka- kamu ngapain di atas tempat tidurku " tanyanya. Perempuan itu pun duduk sambil menatap pemuda itu dengan dingin

" seharusnya saya yang menanyakan itu kepada anda, laki laki mata keranjang" balasnya sinis.

" apa kau bilang! Laki laki mata keranjang! " pemuda itu sudah dipenuhi emosi.

" ya, dasar laki laki mata keranjang" ucap perempuan itu dingin.  
" maaf nyonya. Anda jangan sembarang menuduh. Umurku masih 16 tahun" elak pemuda itu.

" saya bukan nyonya. Dan saya tidak peduli dengan umurmu" balasnya dingin " dasar laki – laki mata keranjang" tambahnya

" oi.. baka.. aku sekarang ingat .. dengarkan dulu penjelasan ku… kemarin….. " pemuda itupun menceritakan kejadian kemarin dimana gadis itu pingsan sambil mengelus pipinya yang bengkak.

Perempuan itupun sweatdrop. Dan tidak bisa berkata apa apa lagi. Ia terdiam

" rupanya dia menolongku kemarin. Kenapa pikiranku negatif sih. " pikir gadis itu.  
" jadi, saya bukan laki – laki mata keranjang. Makanya dengar dulu penjelasanku . jangan main tampar, sakit lagi" guman pemuda itu sambil mengelus pipinya.

" tapi kau tidak melakukan sesuatu kan" Tanya gadis itu hati – hati .  
" eh… tentu tidak, aku masih punya harga diri, dasar gadis aneh " sela pemuda itu tapi pipinya memerah

suasana pun menjadi canggung dan hening diantara mereka berdua. pada akhirnya gadis itu pun bangkit dan langsung pergi karena merasa bersalah terhadap pemuda didepannya dan mencari kotak p3k.

" oi,, gadis aneh mau kemana " Tanya pemuda itu.

" mau mengobatimu, baka ne " balas gadis itu. Pemuda itu pun sweatdrop " hah.. baka ne.. .ha. "  
setelah mendapatkannya ia pun segera duduk di depan pemuda itu dan langsung mengobatinya.

" karena aku langsung menamparmu tadi pagi tanpa berpikir panjang. izinkan mengobati pipimu yang bengkak itu. Kelihatannya sakit ya" melihat pipi pemuda itu yang merah itu." uhh… y – yaa" Shinichi pun membiarkan perempuan itu mengobatinya

**#end flashback**

gadis itu pun tetap diam sambil mengobati pipi pemuda itu. Gadis itu sangat profesional. Dengan hati - hati ia mengobati pipi pemuda itu yang bengkak itu.

"sudah selesai, sekarang anda mandi , karena anda saat bau " ucap gadis itu dengan santai.

" oi.. aku punya nama dan namaku bukan anda, gadis aneh" balas pemuda itu tidak mau kalah.

" oh ya, kalau saya boleh tahu. Siapa nama anda, baka ne " perempuan itupun menyeringai.

" nama ku shinichi kudo, detektif SMA dari timur " ucap pemuda itu dengan bangga. Tapi apa daya, gadis itu hanya menjawab " oh" . dan itu membuat shinichi kesal.  
" kalau nama mu siapa, gadis aneh" sambil menyeringai licik. Ia berpikirnama gadis itu aneh. Ternyata tidak ..

" nama ku shiho miyano. Ada lagi yang ingin anda katakan setelah ini, baka tantei" sindir gadis itu sambil merapikan bajunya yang berantakan.

" shiho miyano , namamu bagus juga ya, gadis aneh" sindir balik shinichi.

" terima kasih, aku jadi tersanjung, baka tantei" sindir balik gadis itu tidak mau kalah.

" aku bukan baka tantei, gadis aneh" balas shinichi

"dan aku bukan gadis aneh, baka tantei" balas gadis itu tidak mau kalah.

"bagiku kau adalah gadis aneh" balas shinichi lagi.

" kalau begitu aku juga sama" ucap gadis itu.

" apanya yang sama? " Tanya shinichi heran.

" maksudku, kau mengatakan aku aneh, berarti aku juga akan mengatakan kau baka tantei – san " shiho pun menyeringai licik.

"mana bisa begitu" balas shinichi

" bisa saja, kalau dibisakan" balas balik shiho

" kaauuu " geram shinichi

"apa, tidak mau mengaku kalah, baka tantei – san"balas shiho

sejak kejadian itu, shinichi dan shiho menjadi akrab. Tapi jangan terkejut kalau shiho merupakan ilmuwan termuda dan ia merupakan sepupu profesor agasa. Tentu saja shinichi tidak tahu hal ini. tapi entah kenapa, mereka bisa dengan mudah melupakan insinden itu. dan menjadi partner. mereka terlihat seperti...

_Sherlock holmes dan Dr. Watson._

Dimanapun mereka berada, akan terjadi kejahatan seperti sekarang. Apa ini takdir atau bukan. Bahwa kenyataannya shinichi adalah _corpse magnet_. Shiho hanya bisa mendengus bila selalu terjadi kasus dimanapun mereka berada. tetapi shiho tetap membiarkan shinichi melakukan apa yang seharusnya dilakukan seorang detektif. Apabila shinichi menyunggikan senyuman bangga itu berarti detektif itu berhasil membongkarnya. Shiho hanya bisa mengagumi sosok shinichi yang pernah menjadi sosok penolongnya dulu. banyak pertanyaan yang ingin shiho tanyakan kepada sosok yang dikaguminya.

sampai sekarang pun, shiho belum bisa menjawab pertanyaannya sendi "Apakah dia sosok penyelamat dan pelindung dirinya yang dikatakan oleh ayah, ibu, kakak dan profesor agasa? "….

_**Entahlah hanya takdir yang bisa menentukannya.**_

"oi,, shiho, kenapa melamun? Cepat tuliskan yang aku katakan tadi"  
"baiklah, great meitantei – san" balas shiho. " semoga saja aku segera tau jawabannya" batin shiho.

_**Ya,, semoga saja**_

"shiho..shiho.. melamun saja" gumam shinichi sambil menggeleng kepalanya dan memerhatikan gadis itu. " gadis itu terlihat serius dan lucu jika sudah diberikan tugas ini. Beda sekali kalau dia tidak diberikan tugas seperti ini ,dia akan menjelma menjadi wanita yang menyebalkan. Memang gadis berpribadian ganda ya… tapi shiho apakah kau tau arti namamu itu? Namamu memiliki arti yang indah. dan jujur aku ngakui itu cocok buatmu"

**Shiho miyano  
"gadis yang memiliki kecantikan yang abadi"**

" aku sempat terkejut, kalau kau merupakan ilmuwan muda dikalangan ilmuwan lainnya. andai saja kau tidak memberitahu kan padaku, pasti aku bakal terkejut jika langsng mendengarnya langsung dilokasi TKP" sambil mengingat hal itu

**#flashback**

**" errrr,,, apa kau sudah bekerja shiho"**  
**  
" tentu sudah, baka tantei'**

" oh ya, apa profesi mu ,gadis aneh"

"ilmuwan"

" ilmuwan? kau mau jadi ilmuwan, shiho"

" bukan"

**" jadi "**

**" bukan mau jadi, tapi sudah jadi, baka tantei"**

" ah " satu kata yang keluar dari mulut shinichi. ia kaget " rupanya gadis aneh ini jenius juga"

**"hn" sambil melanjutkan kegiatannya yang tadi sempat tertunda. **

" setelah ku tau kau adalah ilmuwan termuda, aku jadi yakin kalau kau bisa menjadi partnerku . ... dan kau tau shiho , pertanyaan ini sudah berbulan – bulan dan terputar -putar di kepalaku . **Apakah kau gadis yang dikatakan profesor agasa yang harus aku lindungi dua tahun yang lalu ?**

**Flashback dua tahun yang lalu**

"shinichi – kun, jika sepupu ku akan datang suatu hari nanti. Aku ingin kau melindunginya dan menjaganya" kata hakase sambil memegang pundaknya.

"kenapa aku harus menjaganya, hakase? Tanya shinichi penasaran

" karena aku percaya padamu shinichi, kamu satu – satunya orang yang paling kupercayai" balas hakase

" baiklah, akan kupikirkan. Oh ya, hakase sudah jam berangkat sekolah, aku berangkat ya, hakase" shinichi pun melambaikan tangannya

" jangan lupa ya, namanya …. " ucap hakase tidak kedengaran..

" baiklah.. baiklah…. "

**End flashback**

Sebenarnya siapa sepupu hakase itu? Kenapa aku harus menjaganya? Sudah setahun dan hakase tidak mau memberitahukannya . Sebenarnya hakase lupa namanya tapi ia berbohong pada shinichi . hakase bilang jika sepupunya datang dia akan menceritakan semuanya kepada shinichi. Semoga saja sepupu hakase akan datang, aku bosan mati penasaran.

"shinichi, aku sudah selesai" ucap shiho yang masih meneliti laporannya.

"shinichi" ucap shiho lagi. Karena belum mendapatkan jawaban dari empunya, Shiho pun menghadap belakang dan melihat shinichi sedang memerhatikannya. Shiho pun memerah

" apa yang dipikirkannya sambil senyum senyum tidak jelas" batin shiho sambil melihat shinichi yang masih memerhatikannya

" mungkin dia tidak sadar, kalau…aku tahu " tiba tiba ada ide jahil muncul di kepala shiho , shihopun menyeringai licik

"SHINICHI ! " teriak shiho di telinga shinichi.

" ouhhh,,,," shinichi pun memegang telinga nya yang diteriaki shiho.

"ada apa sih, shiho" ucap shinichi

"tidak apa apa, aku hanya ingin meyadarkanmu dari pandangan mesummu kepadaku" sindir shiho.

" ehhhh" shinichi pun memerah. " mana ada" sela shinichi

"aku tidak percaya" shiho pun berdiri dan segera meninggalkan shinichi yang masih memikirkan kata kata shiho yang tadi.

" ya sudahlah ... laporan nya sudah selesai? eh .. shiho.. mana gadis itu "

" apa kau mencariku, baka tantei - kun ?" ucap shiho yang sudah menunggu di depan mobil

" sejak kapan kau berdiri disana?"

"sejak dari tadi, baka"

**sesampai diapartemen shinichi.**

" oh ya, shinichi hari ini kan ada pertandingan bola antara tokyo spirit dan big osaka, bagaimana kalau kita ta..."

" jangan bilang kalau kau mau kita taruhan setelah kemarin kita taruhan antara MU VS liverpool. kau tau, uang ku habis karena taruhan mu yang mahal itu "

"oh, jadi kau takut taruhan lagi denganku, tantei - kun"

" tentu tidak"

" ehm, sepertinya biasa aku big osaka. dan kelihatannya taruhan kali ini lebih seru"

" dan aku tokyo spirit dan mungkin seru "

" dan kali ini aku ingin dibelikan tas fusae 5 musim berturut - turut jika aku menang" sambil menyeringai.

" ehm.. bisa diterima. dan aku akan ..." sambil men-scan tubuh shiho..

"jangan harap kau bisa menyentuhku, tantei - kun " balas shiho dingin dan sarkatik.

"hahahahahaha, baiklah, aku hanya bercanda"

_Kali ini dikisah ini hanya kisah mereka berdua  
karena jika mereka ditakdirkan maka tidak ada orang ketiga  
tapi sayang..  
karena di sisi kehidupan manapun..  
pasti akan terjadi_**  
**_**the story of a love triangle**_

maaf kalau disini shinshinya OOC ...

disini ceritanya shiho orangnya jahil tapi juga dingin dan sinis..  
sedangkan shinichi, ehmm.. saya gak tau... x_x

Please review and read ya…

chapter 2 - "the story of a love triangle start" akan segera saya update ..


End file.
